


Snow Day

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Snippets, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow is deep, piled up in drifts around the carved stone archway that leads into the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during mini-nanowrimo - 8/11/08.

The snow is deep, piled up in drifts around the carved stone archway that leads into the ruins. They're not Ancient. There isn't a single useful energy reading showing up on Rodney's scanner, but for once he really doesn't care. This planet is deserted except for the four of them, that much the life signs detector is perfectly certain of, and even though the mission is a bust, the rest of his team are making the best of the situation. 

Rodney shoves the useless equipment into his backpack and tugs his gloves back on, letting them warm his numbed fingers. As he does so, a shriek of laughter catches his attention. He glances across to where Ronon is running around like an overgrown child, his hands full of tight-packed snowballs. He's just scored a direct hit on Teyla whose cheeks are flushed red from both the cold and her pure, unadulterated enjoyment of the game. She's bending down to scoop up more snow for a return volley when John sneaks up behind her and dumps a handful of snow down the neck of her jacket. Ronon whoops in delight as Teyla threatens dire retribution on both of them, while John is doubled over laughing as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

Rodney smiles fondly as he watches him; for once, he really doesn't.


End file.
